


Drool FROM SPAAAACE!!!!!

by Dliessmgg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No proofreading, Not a Serious Fic, Nudity, drool, fareeha is an extraterrestrial in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dliessmgg/pseuds/Dliessmgg
Summary: The prompt was Fareeha drooling on Angela's chest overnight and getting stuck to it. Of course I had to take this to the weirdest possible place.





	Drool FROM SPAAAACE!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [app_jelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/app_jelly/gifts), [TheSoundOfThunderstorms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoundOfThunderstorms/gifts), [Madame_Kiksters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Kiksters/gifts), [Jrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrade/gifts), [Pharmercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmercy/gifts), [snail_satan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snail_satan/gifts), [designateddriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/designateddriver/gifts), [aizia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizia/gifts).



It took Angela a while to get used to her extraterrestrial wife. Obviously Fareeha's anatomy was different, but she knew that ahead of time. More of a surprise were the differences in culture and habits. For example, the way they woke up this morning.

Last night they came back late from a party. They were so tired they just threw all their clothes on the floor and slipped under the blanket, not even bothering with pajamas.

When Angela woke up, she first felt Fareeha's weight on her. Then she felt some sort of goop between them. She looked down and saw a transparent secretion drooling out of her wife's mouth. Over night it hardened into some sort of jelly. She moved her hand to try and pick it off, but it was almost glued to her chest. When she tried to move, Fareeha moved with her. They were stuck to each other.

„Uhhh ... Schätzli?“ She softly patted her wive's shoulder.

Fareeha stirred. „Mmmm wazzit?“

„I think ... I think we are glued to each other...?“

„Mmmhm.“ Fareeha said half asleep.

Her eyes flung open.

„Oh.“ She said wide awake. „Oh no. Oh no no no I'm so sorry, oh no oh no...“

Fareeha started to shift around, to no avail. Her head was glued to Angela's chest, their legs to each other, and – most embarassingly – her hands were stuck to Angela's butt.

„S-sorry, I shouldn't ... it's ... oh no ...“ she stuttered.

Angela stroked her head. „Calm down, my dear. Take a deep breath. Just explain what this is.“

Fareeha slowly relaxed. „W-well ... it's just ... in our world, when two love each other, we sometimes form a coccoon around each other, to become more similar ... I must have, unconsciously ... I'm sorry ...“

Angela giggled. „Aww, that means you love me that much?“

A blush crept on Fareeha's face. „Uh, well, yeah, hehe ...“

„I'd kiss you into heaven right now if I could reach you.“ Angela smiled. „But still, we can't really go to work like this ... how do we solve this?“

„Uhm, I guess a shower would do it?“ Fareeha guessed.

So they went to have a shower together and kissed lots.


End file.
